


Brush

by soodohnimh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/pseuds/soodohnimh





	Brush

One handed, he tips the bottle against his palm while dipping the brush into the paint. He's done this before. He's had practice. He's good at this. He lifts the brush from the lacquer and pulls the bristles against the side of the lip to let the excess slide back into the bottle.

His other hand gently cups her ankle, holding her foot against his abdomen. She leans back against the bed pillows and wiggles her toes against him. Her movement makes her plush robe slip open exposing a pale knee, dusted with just a few freckles. She has more freckles than she used to.

"Keep still, Scully" he mumbles as he slides the loaded brush against her toenail. He draws the paint smoothly over the flat surface of her nail being careful not to touch the nail bed. Satisfied with his work, he looks up at her through his lashes and with the back of his hand he edges her robe farther off her legs.

She smiles at him. He's done this before. He's had practice. He's good at this.


End file.
